


like ripe fruit and wild flowers

by AydenJones (zitaostuck)



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Omega Soobin, Presenting Fic, Relationship Talk, alpha yeonjun, discussion of MATURE THEMES, first heat, just soft, no sexual stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zitaostuck/pseuds/AydenJones
Summary: Yeonjun didn't expect Soobin to present as Omega. Perhaps he was the only one not to.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 29
Kudos: 395





	like ripe fruit and wild flowers

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to the yeonbin rabbit hole i shall be your host ay
> 
> (unbetaed. we die like men)

The scent was simply cloying, a bit too heavy for Yeonjun sensitive nose. He isn't surprised, it isn't something unexpected, especially not after their leader's birthday. But the young alpha still pinches his nose, willing himself not to back down and exit the dorm altogether. 

It is a change from the milky scent that characterized their dorm up until their moment, the mark of unpresented young men. It was still there in the air as the three youngest members’ scents were still very much present inside the space. But there was something so sweet and heavy undermining this weaker scent which was hard to ignore for an alpha like Yeonjun. Of course, he has been around many presented people of all sub-genders, even been invited by their hyungs to get a feeling of a dorm where each of the members presented. Nothing prepared him for this.

But he has never smelt someone going through this very important change in their body. Yeonjun has been aware from the very beginning when he was to debut with young unpresented members. Knew he would have to pass through it four times. (He also hoped that all of them would present as betas, make the change painless got them.) 

Of course, they discussed the possibilities. About how an Omega would do them all, already having an Alpha in their midst. 

They… well-- he didn't quite expect Soobin to turn out being that Omega. For some reason, Beomgyu would have been a more likely choice in Yeonjun mind. Perhaps he was the one to be foolish enough to not see the signs as none of the kids seemed all that surprised.

Maybe…he has missed the hints. Thinking back the back in which Soobin was always so gentle and kind, unable to truly get mad. How he was so protective of the kids, caring for them to be happy and content even in stressful situations. 

How he appeared to fit perfectly against Yeonjun, like two puzzles pieces perfectly fitted. 

Yeonjun believed, hoped, told himself that it was because the stars were aligned in such a way to make them the best of friends. Or at least, that was what he told himself time and time again even though his heartbeat just a bit harder whenever Soobin turned his pretty dimpled smile towards him. Those were feelings he tried his best to push back, to assign them the label of loneliness. He never quite believed himself, though. 

Smelling Soobin presenting, in  _ heat _ , made everything Yeonjun had ever felt for Soobin impossible to ignore. The Alpha, the beast, inside of him was requesting impatiently for him to go and offer assistance,  _ comfort _ , for the Omega in pain just in the other room. Almost screaming at him to just open the goddamn door. 

Considering himself quite a balanced Alpha, strong enough to be able to trample over wishes, needs that might arise when he finally gets full contact with the smell of the younger man. And the image. Yeonjun doesn't even want to think in advance, afraid of his bodily reactions. 

(He knows, has been told, just how hard it was for an Alpha to ignore the call of one's animalistic nature in the presence of a wanted Omega. It wasn't just once that older alphas reminded him that he should be stronger than the animal, to seek to protect and calm rather than claim. Thinking back, Namjoon hyung has been particularly stern when telling him this, shaking the young boy with an edge of warning uncharacteristic for the older leader. Maybe even he knew something, seen something beyond what Yeonjun was able to tell at his young age.)

Soobin smells amazing, mouth-watering and Yeonjun's hand is shaking on the door handle. He hears shifting inside of the room and soft whines coming from the only occupant of the room. Soobin's sweet voice is pinched enough for Yeonjun to understand just how much pain he was in. Soobin is all alone, and omegas in heat must be best assisted or at least kept under supervision.

_ Common Yeonjun, he's just your Soobin _ , he tells himself.

He's sure that by now Soobin recognized his scent, felt him on the other side of the door. Or at least subconsciously he did, omegas in heat being more than very sensitive to smells.

With a deciding knock on the door followed by a sudden shift and a grunt, Yeonjun pushes the door open, opening it slowly to not startle the other man before actually taking in the image in front of him.

Soobin looks…not much different from how he looks when he's got a cold, he looks exhausted and ready to pass out, his long limbs spread on the bed starfish position. He's sweaty, hair matted to his forehead and eyes glistening as he turns to look in Yeonjun's direction. 

It shouldn't be…something so painful about the way he looks if not for the knowledge that this was not Soobin having a cold, this is Soobin turning from teenager to adult, to a young man, coming into the person that he is going to be. His beautiful, gentle, kind Soobin is no longer a kid on whom Yeonjun has a big, fat crush but rather an adult Omega, gorgeous in his tiredness, smelling of ripe fruit and fresh flowers. 

"Hyung?" He questions, his voice small.

Yeonjun approaches, seeing as Soobin's body language doesn't indicate any sort of aversion towards the visit. "Yes, Soobin-ah." He wants to say more but the words are stuck in his throat, heavy as lead. There are many things that he'd like to say, but instead, he just stares, hearing the door banging shut creating a sudden enough noise for Soobin to jolt slightly. 

With some difficulty, the younger man raises slightly, the light duvet around his body shifting enough for Yeonjun to see that the sheets under are completely soaked through with sweat and…  _ something  _ else. Yeonjun wills himself not to think of that more than one moment.

"Can…can I help you with anything hyung?" Always so kind, so thoughtful, the Alpha wants to scream.

"I think you're the one who might need help today, Bin-ah." Yeonjun speaks softly, remaining locked into place the moment he reaches the edge of the bed. It's common knowledge that one shouldn't enter an Omega's nest when they are in heat. Soobin is an Omega for far too little time to know how to build his nest but the mess of throw pillows, blankets and clothes on top of his normal sheets and duvet seem like there has been an attempt. It’s cute.

It’s  _ incredibly  _ cute and Yeonjun wants nothing more than to wrap the younger man up in a hug and never let him go. 

Soonbin’s nose scrunches when he frowns, looking even more like a bunny then he usually does. He appears to weight down his options, remaining quiet for a few minutes and letting Yeonjun just look at him while the younger man’s eyes are cast downwards. Coming up with a conclusion, it seems, the leader raises his gaze again to the older boy, his cheeks flushed even more than before and biting down on his bottom lip. 

_ This is just illegal,  _ Yeonjun thinks, waiting with bated breath for Soobin’s decision. 

“Can you...can you come in here?” Soobin asks cutely, tilting his head and scooting away on the bed enough for Yeonjun to fit beside him. Their beds aren’t all that big anyway so the fit would be tight anyway, but it isn’t the first Yeonjun lays in the same bed as one of his members.

The implications were never quite like these though. 

As careful as he is settling himself next to the younger man and trying as much as he can not touch him, Yeonjun still lightly brushes his arm against Soobin’s, causing the boy to grunt softly. Yeonjun understands, of course, that he smells as good for Soobin as Soobin smells to him. 

Scooting against the wall, Soobin turns to face him, his eyes wide and nervous but thankfully not scared. He seems to analyse Yeonjun, trying to not make it obvious that he is actively sniffing the new scent. It is good for him, Yeonjun knows, the smell of a non-threatening Alpha often beneficial for Omegas in heat. It keeps them calm and feeling protected. Eases the pain too.

That's all Yeonjun can hope to do. 

"I'm here now." Yeonjun speaks, facing Soobin as he's laying down on his side. The sheets are damp and slightly uncomfortable to lay on, but he's not going to complain.

Soobin scoffs, pretty lips pulled into a pout and Yeonjun wants to coo at him.

"What can I help you with?" 

The younger boy seems confused on what to answer first, nibbling on his bottom lip, his hand gripping the pillowcase with more force than it was probably needed. He opens his mouth to say something, however, nothing comes out. Yeonjun can see the wheels turning in his brain, deciding on what to say.

"I--" he starts. "I know-- what is needed during times like  _ these _ ." shallowing first, he continues. "I had a feeling that I am going to present...as an Omega so I read about it…"

Yeonjun is happy to notice that there is no regret in his voice, no sadness over what he presented as. 

"I know." Soobin repeats. Yeonjun supposes it's pretty hard not to come across the information that for an Omega's heat the best remedy is sexual intercourse with an Alpha. "But I don't...I don't want that." Despite the slight tremble in his voice, he makes it clear that he is sure of his decision. 

"That's alright, Soobin-ah. You don't have to have sex " Yeonjun reassures.

The younger man flushes at that, but nods. "I know I don't have to. But my body wants...closeness. At least."

_ My body wants closeness to you,  _ he means, even though the last part remains unsaid. Yeonjun understands that it's hard for him to say what he wants, he has never been put into such a situation. 

"You can have it Soobinnie-ah…" Yeonjun tells him softly. "Just tell me how and I will help you." 

That makes the leader blush even brighter. Yeonjun thinks he looks just like a ripe cherry, and that alone is a delicious thought combined with the smell wafting through the air.  _ Don't think about it.  _

"Not that I would mind doing  _ that  _ with you." Soobin admits, his barriers lowered by the fever. 

_ Oh _ , thinks Yeonjun,  _ oh fuck. _

"Really?" He's both shocked and delighted by it, questioning if what he heard is exactly right. 

Soobin doesn't seem all that embarrassed by what he said. "And others-- you know." He continues and Yeonjun almost wants to stop him, overwhelmed by the information. Too quick and too incredible to seem like real life. "Do you think that's weird?" 

His expression is so delightfully innocent Yeonjun is at a loss of words. It seems like it is a staple of that night. 

"No! No, of course not." Yeonjun speaks quickly, wanting to hold onto the younger man somehow. He doesn't dare, not yet, not without being permitted to. "I would love all those things as well!" He's honest, painfully so, and Soobin seems to be sober enough to understand just how much he means every word he says. 

He does because he offers Yeonjun a pretty smile. "Alright. But-- I just want you to hold me now." He explains, shuffling just a little bit closer to the older boy. Yeonjun can only nod dumbly and allow Soobin to lay his head on his chest and to cuddle close. Supposing this was request enough Yeonjun wraps his arm around the boy's middle, pulling him even closer. 

"Comfortable?" He asks Soobin, seeing as the Omega already had his eyes closed.

A small nod, but he doesn't open his eyes. "Very much so." He says. "And so you know when...this...passes." he stops then, gripping Yeonjun's shirt.

"When this passes what?"

He doesn't say anything immediately. "When this passes and we...speak more. And wouldn't mind." 

_ I wouldn't mind being intimate with you.  _

_ Be still my heart.  _

Yeonjun can swear that Soobin can hear his heart drumming as loud as a marching band. And yes, they will speak. But there are promises,  _ promises  _ of more between the two of them, something that can grow and bloom.

"Then I can't wait for it to pass. But until then, I think you should rest."

It's quiet for a bit, perhaps ten minutes or so and Yeonjun makes sure to move as little as possible and he's not surprised to hear soft snores coming from the younger boy. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so-- newish in this fandom  
> talk to me about yeonbin making all of us suffer   
> [@ay_wonderr](https://twitter.com/ay_wonderr)  
> 


End file.
